The Truth of the World Legacy
by Polarissruler
Summary: Lee had to keep flying. That familiar feeling in the depth of her heart never meant good. The tracking spell she cast on Ib was getting weaker - either the girl was trying to remove it, or… No, it was impossible! The Mekk-Knights were willing to do anything to stop Lee, but to fall so low? Also posted on AO3 and FictionPad.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything related**

With that out of the way, I want to show you a part of my idea of the World Legacy lore. It is a bit different from the way events went in canon. I do not know if I should write more of it. Enjoy!

* * *

Lee had to keep flying. That familiar feeling in the depth of her heart never meant good. The tracking spell she cast on Ib was getting weaker - either the girl was trying to remove it, or… No, it was impossible! The Mekk-Knights were willing to do anything to stop Lee, but to fall so low?

The little fairy stopped. No, oh no! Ib was there - the poor girl was chained by those monsters, barely breathing and drenched in her blood. It looked like around two liters - enough to kill a person. Curse Lee's brain, always thinking in constants and numbers!

"Hey, Lee," coughed Ib, "is that really you?" Her voice was too quiet, too weak.

"No, Ib, don't speak. Keep your strength, please!" Ib smiled - how could she have such power? - and stretched her hand towards Lee, ignoring the fairy's words. She tried to touch her, but could not muster enough power. She was too weak - her chances of surviving were low… No, Lee shouldn't think like that!

"It's you, Lee. Thanks." Tears rolled off Lee's face - how could Ib be so strong in the face of death? "I am happy you are not a hallucination, you are here with me. I am happy you are here in my last moments."

Lee wanted to shout "You will be all right!" but years of scientific experience stopped her. She had seen enough patients in the university to know how such cases ended. Ninety-nine percent chance of death without aggressive help. No, first Lee should know how badly hurt Ib was.

"Ibby, listen to me. I am going to try saving you! You are not dying here!" Lee held back her tears, trying to remain as calm as possible. She hummed a soft, melodic song. "Do you remember this melody, Ibby? When we first met and you turned on my laptop and heard it? And how you said you wanted to make something like this? You have to live! You have to fulfill your dream!" She put a hand on Ib's forehead, casting a check-up spell.

_48% of blood loss. Chance of dying without help__…_

Lee took her hand off quickly. She could not bear to see the last part. There was still hope! That was enough. Lee cast every healing spell under the sun. At least one should be strong enough to save her, with a bit of hope.

The wounds started closing, Ib's skin got her color back… A second later, it stopped. No! Why had Lee not paid more attention to healing spells, besides the basics!

"Lee, I do not blame you. Do not worry." How could Ib keep saying things like these? She was dying, she should be worried. "At least I got to go on a journey. I saw a World Legacy. I was a hero for a while."

World Legacy! Right! Those places were huge reservoirs of magic! Lee could compensate for the lack of ability with enough power and it was literally in the air. She focused, trying to drain just enough - a bit more, and they both would explode in a magical storm, a bit less and it would not heal properly. Lee touched Ib's forehead - direct contact made spells stronger.

She did not feel a pulse. No! Things should not end like that! The team was going to gather the power of the Legacies, to summon back A-Vida and get her old world back…

There still was one thing Lee could do. There was that spell, so ancient and archaic that the chance to work was close to zero. But still, nothing else could save the dead.

"Oh, Goddess, who govern our death and Goddess, who govern our rebirth, hear my plea!" Lee felt stupider only by saying that. It went against everything her idea of magic was. What then, go outside and start praying for money rains? "I offer you a portion of my life, in exchange for Ib's! Please, Goddess, answer my pleas!"

Spells always required more than simple words - but this one was not even a spell. It was more like a prayer, hoping that some Goddess would do everything. A huge shit in the face of modern magic.

"**.delaes si lead heT**"

Impossible! Ib's wounds started closing. She began breathing and Lee felt a pulse. She would be overjoyed, but the very next second, she…

"**I have not been in the mortal plane for so long. Let****'s check the playing field. I have a Goddess of Creation to defeat.**" The being looked at her flickering body. "**No, this strange thing will not work.**" She turned her head at Ib, looking almost like a predator attacking his prey.


End file.
